Cantai, mancebos!
by Arete Panthar
Summary: Em uma noite no acampamento grego, um silêncio é onipresente, até que um pedido é feito.


Só uma observação: há duas frases que não são minhas, uma é "O sol, pai de todas as coisas, do nascimento, da vida, e da própria morte", e a outra é "espalha o doce veneno do amor", que foram tiradas do livro Heróis, deuses e monstros da mitologia grega, de Bernard Evslin (que recomendo, aliás).

* * *

Cantai, macebos!

Já corria o quinto ano da Guerra de Tróia. Os bravos Aquivos de longos cabelos conheciam cada pedaço de praia de Ílion e das cercanias, que levavam às cidades vizinhas, muitas delas saqueadas. Embora o ânimo dos gregos não tivesse arrefecido de modo a despojá-los de brio, não era o mesmo de quando chegaram. Sua ferocidade já estava temperada, sem que quisessem se bater a todo momento com os troianos, saquear cidades aliadas, na ânsia de conseguirem passar pelas muralhas fortes de Tróia. Sabiam que ainda muito tempo transcorreria até adentrarem a cidade de Príamo. Isso requeria a prudência e a paciência que os mais velhos no exército, como Nestor de Pilos, diziam que eram vitais naquela batalha, e todos rogavam aos deuses para que as tivessem. Eram adversários de valor os troianos, comandados por Heitor do casco ondulante. E nada se devia subestimar naquela guerra, os atos de bravura dos homens, as intervenções dos deuses e os caprichos do Destino que a todos subjuga.

Em uma noite, enquanto alguns soldados estavam em suas tendas, outros reunidos em pequenos grupos ao redor de fogueiras, outros ainda olhando o mar ou o céu, um grupo em que estavam o forte Menelau, o valente Diomedes, o sagaz Odisseu, o nobre Antíloco, filho de Nestor, o próprio Nestor venerando, o valoroso Pátroclo e o divo Aquiles de céleres pés, todos estavam em silêncio a contemplar alguma coisa que só em seu íntimo sabiam. Menelau, Odisseu e Diomedes estavam em pé, Menelau olhava para o chão com os braços cruzados, Odisseu sustentava a cabeça com uma das mãos, um dos braços apoiado no outro cruzado sobre o peito, passando a mão sobre a barba como se maquinasse alguma coisa. Diomedes por sua vez se apoiava na sua lança, uma das que mais estimava dentre as suas armas, e não parecia ter o olhar fixo em nenhum ponto. Dos sentados, Antíloco, Nestor, Pátroclo e Aquiles, Antíloco estava próximo ao pai e ambos tinham uma expressão semelhante de contemplação, mas o velho Nestor mais experimentado em anos e o Nestórida, agora passado o calor do seu ânimo jovem – era um dos mais jovens da armada – que às vezes pecava por falta de prudência, agora parecia pôr em ordem os seus pensamentos. Pátroclo sentado próximo a Aquiles olhava para o lado com o cenho levemente franzido, tinha as mãos sobre as coxas, como se quisesse levantar-se, mas não fazia menção disto. E Aquiles tinha a cabeça baixa, a fronte levemente escurecida pela sombra da noite, e os cotovelos sobre as pernas, inclinado que estava em seu assento. Todos pareciam ter um quê de melancolia, como se aquela noite lhes inspirasse contemplações de cada um em seu âmago, e a Noite escura fosse sua guardiã, com as estrelas que naquele momento eram muitas e cintilavam como adornos do manto de sua senhora. Mas nada disso parecia distrai-los do que quer que lhes agitasse a alma.

Até que Antíloco, estendendo a mão em um gesto elegante, disse:

"Ó divino Aquiles, toca a tua lira e canta para nós!"

Isso surpreendeu todos os que ali estavam, que saíram de suas posições e puseram os olhos no jovem Nestórida, inclusive seu pai. Nenhum lhe dirigia um olhar de reprovação, apenas de espanto admirado, e nisso voltaram os olhos lentamente para Aquiles, que respondeu:

"Ora atendo o teu pedido, querido Antíloco", disse admirado mas também sentindo-se subitamente mais leve de espírito, "mas acompanhem-me vós outros para que não fique só eu cantando."

E tirou a sua lira, que trazia consigo, enquanto todos se preparavam para ouvi-lo, trocando o ar sério que tinham por um mais leve, de expectativa por ver o Pelida tocar e cantar, que o fazia muito bem, tendo aprendido com o centauro Quíron.

Então, sob os olhares atentos de todos, o Pelida pôs-se a tocar, inspirado pelas Musas e procurando a voz mais suave que tivesse:

"Vem trazendo a biga de Apolo

Em suas rodas flamejantes

O sol, que toma o lugar da Aurora,

E o dia inaugura,

Trazendo luz à Terra,

O sol, pai de todas as coisas,

Do nascimento, da vida, e da própria morte"

Cantava de olhos fechados, o seu semblante ainda mais belo daquele modo sereno. Sua voz e o som de sua lira, embora já conhecidas, tornavam todos cativos naquele instante, como se fosse a música de Orfeu. Os que ali estavam punham-se a pensar em quantos sóis já haviam passado desde que ali chegaram, naquela que havia sido profetizado que seria a maior de todas as guerras.

Ao ver que os presentes quedavam silenciosos, Aquiles falou:

"Hei de cantar algo mais alegre, para que vós outros cantem comigo", disse em um leve tom de galhofa, arrancando risadinhas dos guerreiros. E assim começou a cantar uma canção bem conhecida entre os gregos:

"O frecheiro Eros,

Filho de Afrodite,

Com suas setas aladas

Mais rápidas que as de qualquer arqueiro,

Espalha o doce veneno do amor

E a confusão entre os mortais e os imortais...", com este último verso mais risadinhas, e alguns se arriscaram a cantar em voz baixa. Mesmo Menelau, que ali estava pela esposa que Páris havia levado por obra de Afrodite, sorriu. Afinal nem mesmo os deuses estavam livres do jugo do amor.

Alguns homens haviam se aproximado da roda, atraídos pelos sons de lira, canto e risadas. Antíloco então falou, um sorriso em seu jovem rosto:

"Aquiles, canta para nós uma canção que nos faça lembrar da Hélade".

"Sim, Aquiles", concordou Diomedes, "uma canção que fale das bonitas terras de onde viemos".

Aquiles assentiu com um sorriso, e dedilhou a sua lira procurando uma música até que cantou:

"Oh Hélade das muitas montanhas,

Das abundantes oliveiras

E das videiras vistosas,

Dos rios cristalinos que cortam a terra,

Terra bela de encantos que os deuses lhe deram

E é morada deles", e Aquiles nem precisou pedir que o acompanhassem, todos inclusive os recém-chegados cantaram em uníssono, as vozes baixas e melodiosas. Muitos com os olhos fechados como que vendo, a cada verso, a imagem se descortinar diante deles. Cada qual pensava na sua terra, em Pilos, na Lacedemônia, em Ftia, em Ítaca... cada lugar com os seus encantos, que vinham compor a imagem da bonita Hélade. A saudade despertada não lhes doía o coração, antes evocava um sentimento de pertencimento ali como guerreiros, camaradas, helenos. Logo havia mais homens ao redor, alguns sentados, outros em pé, só desejosos de ouvir a cantoria.

"Pois que bela canção, Aquiles! Me faz ter doces recordações da minha terra", disse um.

"Me alegra que tenham gostado", Aquiles respondeu com um sorriso, "Agora ajudem-me com as canções, para que não só Antíloco venha a pedi-las."

"Sim, o jovem Antíloco é muito desejoso de tomar a frente das coisas", falou alguém brincando.

Antíloco sorriu, orgulhoso da sua iniciativa. E enquanto Aquiles dedilhava a lira, os lábios encolhidos concentrando-se em lembrar de mais canções, os outros falavam entre si, também empenhados em lembrar o nome de algumas, ou algum pedaço que fizesse recordar o resto.

"Ó Aquiles, canta aquela...", pedia Pátroclo, "Esta é bem bonita", dizia Odisseu, "E aquela que diz...", lembrava Nestor. E assim, mesmo os que não pediam ou nada diziam estavam contentes em ouvir, e sorriam serenos como se aquele bálsamo fosse tudo de que precisavam. E então os gregos perceberam como a noite estava bonita... De vez em quando algum dizia "Cantai, mancebos!", e alguns riam, embora muitos já não fossem mais mancebos, aquilo os revigorava como se se sentissem um pouco mais jovens. O coro ficava mais vigoroso com mais vozes se juntando a ele, alguns com uma coragem que só o vinho despertava, mas que ali surgiu ouvindo o canto, as risadas e as conversas. Uma noite bonita, como as que inspiram os poetas na Hélade, pensaram... E a cantoria foi noite adentro... uma noite bonita dos mancebos cantando.


End file.
